scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?
(Cartoon Network) | runtime= 75 minutes | starring= Frank Welker Casey Kasem Grey DeLisle Mindy Cohn | producers= Joseph Barbera (executive producer) Sander Schwartz (executive producer) Margaret M. Dean Kathryn Page (line producer) | music= Tom Chase Jones | editedby= Rob DeSales | producedby= Joe Sichta | storyby= Catherine Trillo Thommy Wojciechowski | writtenby= George Doty IV Ed Scharlach Joe Sichta | directedby= Joe Sichta | previousfilm= Aloha, Scooby-Doo! | nextfilm= Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! }} Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? is the ninth in a series of direct-to-video films based upon Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Saturday morning cartoons. It was given a limited theatrical release in select cities of the United States on November 5, 2005 by Kidtoon Films.View the theatrical trailer here (rated G by the MPAA), before being released on DVD on December 13, 2005. Premise The Mystery Inc. team is in Egypt, where a curse by the last Egyptian pharaoh, Cleopatra, may be the source of trouble for Egypt. Synopsis The gang is in Egypt driving to surprise Velma, who has been restoring the famous Sphinx for the past six months with Prince Omar; there they also discover that Queen Cleopatra's tomb is in the Sphinx. They meet up with the following: an Egyptian nomad Amahl Ali Akbar (nicknamed "Triple A" by the gang) and his hawk Horus, Fear Facers host, Rock Rivers, and a nasty grave robber named Dr. Amelia von Butch and her minions. Against the wishes of Velma and Omar, Dr. von Butch and her team use explosives to open the tomb, unleashing a curse made by Cleopatra. The curse says that all who enter will be turned to stone. No one believes this until Omar, some of Dr. von Butch's minions (and later) Velma, and Rock Rivers are found as stone. Dr. von Butch decides to enter the tomb anyway; Scooby and the gang, after much trepidation, follow. After accidentally setting off a trap, the gang is split up. Fred and Daphne try to stop Dr. von Butch, while Scooby-Doo and Shaggy discover a Lost City where they are mistaken for the returning pharaoh Ascoobis and his faithful manservant. In a town, Fred and Daphne are attacked by a disguised Dr. von Butch and her henchmen Campbell and Natasha where Fred and Daphne were hit by a sleeping powder as Dr. von Butch steals an artifact from them. Later that night, "Triple A" uses an herb to wake up Fred and Daphne and tells them that Horus is looking for Shaggy and Scooby. Horus finds Scooby's collar and leads them to where he found it. Meanwhile, the Lost City's leader Hotep, attempts to feed them to his Spirit of the Sand a giant scorpion monster that turns out to be a robot he had built. Fred and Daphne arrive with "Triple A," who reveals Hotep to be the brilliant civil engineer named Armin Granger who is illegally damming the Nile River. After this, the gang leads an army composed of the citizens of the Lost City into Cleopatra's tomb to break the curse and free Velma. In the chaos of the battle between an army led by Daphne (pretending to be Cleopatra) and Cleopatra's undead army, the evil Amelia von Butch - who has now lost all of her team to the curse - sneaks into the chamber of Cleopatra, stealing the crown of Cleopatra and causing the Nile River to burst through the tomb, undamming the Nile and flushing out the riches hidden in the tomb, thus restoring the treasure to the people of Egypt according to Cleopatra's last wish. The mystery is solved when it is revealed that Cleopatra's mummy was really Velma, who had planned the whole thing along with Prince Omar and his workers in order to scare away all the treasure hunters. They had made cement copies of themselves to pass of as victims of "the curse". Dr. von Butch and her team (who were never turned to stone, just copies like Velma and Omar), are taken to jail. Later that night, the Sphinx is finally restored. When Shaggy fired a firecracker, it ended up hitting the Sphinx's nose. Prince Omar states that the Sphinx looks that better like that. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Velma Dinkley ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Prince Omar Kara * Amahl Ali Akbar * Rock Rivers Villains: * Ghost of Cleopatra / * Velma Dinkley * Army of the undead / ** Prince Omar ** Prince's helpers * Amelia von Butch * Natasha * Campbell * Amelia's other associates * Hotep / * Armin Granger Other characters: * Cleopatra * Ancient Ones Locations * Giza, Egypt ** Great Sphinx of Giza ** Nile ** Lost City of the Ancient Ones Objects * TBA Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Notes/trivia * This is one of the few cases in which one of the mystery gang is the monster of the movie. Another case is the live-action movie Scooby-Doo! Curse Of The Lake Monster. In both cases the guilty member was Velma * This was the first animated Scooby-Doo film to be filmed in widescreen and high-definition formats, although the Region 1 DVD was in full screen (cropping the left and right of the image), though not pan and scan as the camera stays directly in the center of the image. Like other television shows and films filmed in high-definition, the monitor the animation team would have worked from would have 16:9 and 4:3 safe areas so that the full screen version would not crop off too much of any important visual elements (such as characters). However, the film is broadcast in widescreen on Cartoon Network HD. Cultural references * The piece of music that plays during Shaggy and Scooby's mirage scene is Tchaikovsky's "Waltz of the Flowers", from his ballet The Nutcracker. * Dr. Amelia von Butch is based somewhat on the video game character Lara Croft. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Cleopatra's ghost's eyes keep changing from glowing white to regular eyes. * When the gang's boat washed up, Daphne's hair was brown. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * This is sometimes considered an error: In the opening of the film, Cleopatra says, "In the year 41 B.C.E...". The dating system of that era did not use the terms B.C. or B.C.E. However, as this can be considered a "breaking the fourth wall" with her "ghost" speaking to the modern-day audience, it can be dismissed. * The events shown in the flashback are historically out of date. The invasion of Alexandria and the death of Cleopatra happened in 30 B.C.E., not 41 B.C.E. * In the film, Cleopatra's tomb is hidden beneath the Sphinx. This is an unlikely place for her real tomb to be located. By the time Cleopatra was born in 69 B.C.E., the Sphinx and Pyramid had been standing for almost two-thousand years. While there is modern evidence of catacomb-like structures beneath the Sphinx, they're nearly impossible to get into. In Cleopatra's time, these catacombs (if they truly exist) would've been forgotten and both the Pyramids and the Valley of the Kings were abandoned as a sacred burial grounds. None of Cleopatra's family were buried there. Her actual tomb is most likely buried in modern day Alexandria hidden somewhere in the city or just outside of it. Another possible place was in a temple near her palace on the Island in which she lived. If this is the case she’s buried under 30ft of water as the island has since sunk beneath the waves. *When Fred, Daphne, and Rock went into the tomb where the real undead army lay, it is obvious that they weren't the ones chasing the gang because of the color of their armor. The real army were wearing red and/or gold, but the fake army were wearing other colors like purple, blue, and orange. * It is never shown or explained how they pulled off Natasha and Campbell being "turned to stone". * The citizens of the Lost City of the Ancient Ones give up all modern conveniences and live as the ancient ones do. However, one citizen wears glasses, and another is wearing braces. * It is never explained how they got the citizens of the Lost City down to the heart of the tomb without the Undead Army noticing. * Prince Omar and the dig site would have been surrounded by military personnel in real life, not only because Omar was royalty, but also because the tomb was Cleopatra's. Had Amelia von Butch and her crew attempted to take over the dig in the same way they did in the movie, they would have been immediately arrested, if not killed. * There is a rational explanation for everything that happens in the movie, except for the initial discovery of Cleopatra's tomb. Omar holds up the ankh necklace, the sunlight catches it, and this somehow causes stairs to appear beneath the Sphinx. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? DVD released by Warner Home Video on December 5, 2005. Quotes Gallery Videos Scooby Doo in Where's My Mummy|Trailer. Gallery References External links * TBA }} Category:Cases set in Egypt Category:Direct-to-video films *